An Awkward Embrace
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Edilio comes over Lana's for some healing, and they talk, and things become slightly awkward. but, you gotta love it! EdilioxLana. one shot, maybe more if I feel like it. rated T for ...


**So, this story came to me in class, and I decided to share it with you.**

**No, I don't own **_**Gone**_**, Lana, or Edilio. Oh, how I wish I did. Enjoy.**

Lana leaned against the balcony of her ocean view room, and absent mindedly stroked Patrick's fur. Patrick's long, golden tail wagged in happiness. She smiled down at him, and heard a hard pounding at her door. She sighed, and got up and grabbed her pistol.

"Who is it?" Lana asked, peering out of the peep hole.

"It's me, Edilio. Open up, hurry!" Edilio said. Lana quickly swung open the door, and took a look over Edilio, pausing when she saw the red in the crotch of his pants.

"What did you do, have your period?" Lana asked in a surprised voice.

"No, Lana. You have to help me. One of Zil's stupid punks shot me in the balls. Oh man." Edilio moaned, sinking into a chair beside Lana's bed.

"Ew. Doesn't that like, really hurt? Will you even be able to have kids now?" Lana asked walking to stand beside him.

"Yes, it hurts. And after this mess? I don't think I want kids." Edilio said. He then clutched his groin in pain, and fought off a shriek of agony.

"Well, I'm going to try and do it through your jeans. Oh god, this is awkward." Lana said, sitting in between his open knees and placing her hand above his, pushing it out of the way. She turned her head away in embarrassment, and heard Edilio groan in pain from her touch.

"I don't think it works through clothes." Lana said quickly, blushing.

"You want me to take my pants off?" Edilio asked, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Uh, yes?" Lana said in a hesitant voice. But Edilio didn't hesitate. He got up slowly, being careful not to upset his groin, pulled his jeans down until they were below his balls, and sat back down. Lana shrieked.

"Ew Edilio! It's _big_! Howard doesn't call you Dilly for nothing!" Lana said. Edilio blushed, but forgot about the embarrassment when he felt another round of pain.

"Right. That." Lana said quietly, and turned her head away, and grabbed his balls. Edilio moaned something between pain and surprise. Soon, his balls were healed, and Lana quickly removed her hand. She went to the bucket in the bathroom to rinse her hands, and sighed when they were clean. She asked Edilio if he wanted his boxers and jeans cleaned, and he accepted. Lana took both clothing objects and went down to the ocean. The smell of sea water cleared her head, and she quickly cleaned the clothes. She held them up high, and they were dry soon. She ran back up to her room, to see Edilio sitting on her bed with Patrick. She got a strong urge to shoot something, but remembered how she had already shot Edilio once. She sighed, and tossed him back his clothes. He went in the bathroom, and put them back on, and resumed his place on the bed.

"Thanks, Lana." Edilio said awkwardly, looking at Patrick instead of meeting her in the eye.

"Yea, no prob." Lana said with a flick of her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed, and she was very close to Edilio. She could feel his warmth, and she was almost sitting on his hip from underneath the covers. Edilio sat up, and Lana realized he was even closer. Her breathing hitched, and she glanced up quickly at him, before looking back down.

"You don't want to get involved with me, Edilio," Lana said softly. "I'm crazy. Literally."

Edilio smiled softly, and it was a smile filled with sympathy. "Well, it's good to know I'm not alone." Lana looked up at him, meeting his stare, and her instincts took over. Everything in her mind that did not have to do with Edilio flooded out. She was a young girl with a large crush again. And Edilio was definitely showing some interest.

"So, how are things going with the counc-" Lana began, but was interrupted by a needy, forceful kiss. Lana was shocked, but instinctively reacted by putting her hands on Edilio's strong shoulders to push him away. But instead of doing so, she found herself pulling him closer to her.

_Oh, what the hell. _Lana thought. She wrapped both arms around Edilio's neck, and leaned ontop of him until they both were lying on the bed, Lana atop Edilio.

"You better hope those balls can't make kids," Lana mumbled between kisses. "Or else, we're screwed."


End file.
